I put a Tack in a Bor's Chair and a Sweet revenge
by country girl for life
Summary: Emmett puts a Tack on Mr.Bor's chair and then his siblings give him a payback and it involes a human baby and he wants to kill her, well he or well he not , to find out read my story. rated t just in case :
1. Introduction!

*** = thoughts

Chapter 1 introduction

Emmett's POV

***School was boring, even though I done it for at lest one and a half centuries, I was not good at math. It was Monday, the most boring day of the week and not to mention the most boring teacher of the century Mr. Bor. next Monday we are having a reward day in math class. The movie is called Elbert Einstein, a. bibliography. I have seen this movie at lest 50 times- and I can tell you this is going to be boring.***

***My family was in this class with me, that meant , Rose & Me , Alice & Jasper, Edward & Bella, and last but not least Renesmee. This was the first year Renesmee was in high school, cuz of hear growing speed, she had to miss out on every year of school till now. Esme had homeschooled her till this year, Renesmme looked 16 but she was really 7years old. ***

***Renesmee had a nickname "Neisse" but nobody called her that she would cry very hard because Jacob was her boyfriend and had given her that nickname and then Jacob had imprinted on another girl named Jessie, She was tall, and she was 23 and she had blond hair with it longer in the front and a bob in the back.***

***Then I reliesend that math class was done. ***


	2. Sunny day! and movie time:S

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

We were going home and then Alice said

"Any one up for hunting, cuz its gonna be sunny tomorrow."

"Ya I'm going grizzly hunting" I yelled as we pulled in the driveway.

"I want to go to the meadow" Bella said

"Me too" Edward said

"Me and Emmett are going up north for some grizzlies" Rose said

"Jasper and I are going up north too" Alice said

"Who am I going with?" Renesmee asked

"You can come with us" Alice said

"Okay" Renesmee said

"Hey esme wuz up" I said "did you know that it is gonna be sunny tomorrow. And were going hunting"

"O okay" Esme said "I think Carlisle and I well go to"

**Six Days Later**

"It's Monday, time for the Movie!" Mr. Bor said

*** WOW look at those tacks*** I thought

***WOW he is real bright*** Edward thought

Then Alice sat straight up … That meant a vision surprised her.


	3. The Vision :D

Chapter 3 the Vision

Emmett's POV

Mr. Bor was on the phone in the back of the room while Emmett ran up to Mr. Bor's desk in the front of the room in vampire speed and put a tack with the pointiest side up in Mr. Bor's chair and ran back and nobody saw him. Then Mr. Bor got off the phone and walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair and screamed "who put a tack in my chair!" ** End of Vision **


	4. The Vision comes real! :P

Chapter 4 the tack

Emmett POV

*** Edward gave Alice a quick shock so Edward saw what Alice saw… What did she see? *** I thought

Then the phone rang and Mr. Bor got up and answered it and then I got the idea of what I could use one of those tacks and put it on Mr. Bor's chair, then I did and no one saw me.

Then Mr. Bor sat down and screamed "who put a tack in my chair!"

Every one started laughing hard the Edward & Alice gave me a glare and then Bella, Jasper, Rose, and Renesmee looked at me. Then I realized what Alice saw.

Ring Ring Ring --- (the Bell)

"Thank god class is over" Bella said

"Emmett your gonna be dead by tomorrow morning!" Jasper yelled

"Too bad, I'm already dead" Emmett laughed

"HA. HA." Edward said sarcastically

"We should leave now" Alice said in a hurry

"But why?" I said

"Cuz you might get in trouble again" Edward said


	5. The Payback!

Chapter 5 **the payback**

"Hey we should say were going on a trip for a month so we don't have to go to school!" I said

"That is the best idea you have had all day Emmett!!" jasper said

"I think that would be pretty good" Alice said

Bella POV

*** I have the perfect idea*** I thought purposely so Edward could hear

*** Lets go on a car ride… Get Alice & Jasper and Renesmee too*** I thought again

Edward gave me a nod

**The Car Ride**

"I have the perfect idea for a payback for what Emmett did today" I said

"What is it?" Alice asked

"But what ever you do, don't tell Rose & Emmett!"

"Okay" they all said

"first we get a human baby and drop it off on the door step and write a note that says ' dear Rose can you watch my baby for a month till I get home from Africa. Thank you' 'p.s. my baby's name is Kaylin' "and that would keep Rose busy and not spending time with Emmett so Emmett would be mad then we take the baby away and give her back to the shelter (you can take a baby home for a month to see if their right for you and if not then they well take her back) that's were well get the baby too." Bella said

"I love it" Alice screamed

"Why cant we till Rose?" Renesmee asked

"Because then she would not want to do the plan" Edward answered

"Okay then" Renesmee said

"Lets get the baby then" Jasper said

**A Couple Hours Later **

**Bella POV **

"Okay know pretend that the baby was already hear wean we got home"

"Hey Rose come hear"

"What!" she yelled

"Just come hear!" Alice yelled back

"There's something hear for you" Alice added

Rose rushed over

"OMG a baby for me to watch… I get to pretend to be a mummy!" she screamed

"What's her name… it says hear Kaylin

"O that is the cutest name ever for this little baby, she only look's 6 months old" Rose said

"Wuz all the noise?" Emmett asked

"Look I get to be a mummy for a month!" Rose screamed

"What? Why is their a baby hear? " he asked

"Hear I well explain in Emmett version … Someone. Put. .a .baby. For. Rose. To. Watch. For. A. month." I said with a second between each word

"O" was all he said

"Hold on a second, they left nothing but the baby in the baby carriage?" Edward asked confused

"They must be some bad parents" jasper added

"Ha-Ha." I said sarcastic

"So that means S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G SHOPPING for a baby!!!!" Alice screamed

"I'll get the car" Rose said happy "Bella and Renesmee are coming too!"

"But I was taking Renesmee hunting today" Edward said

"But we need her to come shopping with us today!!" Alice said

"But if she is hungry with all those people there, that might not be a good idea" jasper added

"And we can't wait for her of Kaylin well get crabby" rose said

"You can go with out me this time, I'll just go next time" Renesmee said sadly

"Okay" Alice said sadly

"Let's go before Kaylin starts to cry again" Rose said

"But were are you going to put her in the car?" Edward asked

"Were going to hold her" Rose responded

"That's not a good idea, Rose" Jasper said

"I agree" Edward added

"Fine well buckle the carrier in and put her in the carrier!" Rose yelled

"That's better" the two guys said


	6. Shopping!

Chapter 6 – shopping

Bella POV

"First let's get a stroller, so we can carry are stuff then food then a bed then cloths then shoes and more stuff!" Alice said

"I think we get a stroller and food and get stuff as we go on" I said

"O okay" Alice said sadly

"We can get more stuff as we go though" Rose added and Alice clapped

"Hey look at that" Alice yelled

"What" I and Rose yelled back

"A store just for babies!" Alice yelled

"Sweet" I and Rose said together again

"We got a stroller, lots of food, a crib, more food, lots of clothing, bibs, 20 pairs of shoes and outfits, P.J.'s and stuff to make a little nursery in Rose & Emmett's room, a changing station and blankets, toys like … Bouncers and Jumpers, gyms & play mats , playstions and Walkers and swings… ect." Alice said

"I think we are gonna need to call Emmett to bring over the trailer … what one should I tell him to bring?" Rose asked

"I think the 20 foot one" I said

"Okay" Rose said

She call's Emmett

"He well be hear in 5 min." She said

They were checking out 

"Your bill comes to $ 2,000 mam." The checkout lady said

Rose pulls out two bills that both say $ 1000 on it and then she give in $100 for a tip and the cheek out lady fainted.

"Emmett's hear" Rose said

We started to load the trailer and there was not 1 cm that was showing empty space!

One Hour Later

"Wow that was the longest ride of my life" Alice said

"What took you soo long?" Jasper asked

"Well it took us 5 min to get there and 1 hour to get back cuz of the trailer filled with all this stuff Alice bought" I said as Alice smiled

"Wow look's like she is moving in" Edward joked

"That's Alice for you" I said

"Hey Emmett, well you build a little nursery in that corner in our room for Kaylin" Rose said sweetly

"Fine" Emmett said

Emmett POV

***well she ever be with just me for a month with out that baby I might die***I thought

Edward chuckled *** whoops I forgot that he can read my mind***

Later after the Room was Built

"Can you move this stuff in Kaylin's Room" Rose said

"Fine Fine" I said getting mad

Then I felt happy and I turned around to see jasper playing with my emotions and I yelled "Jasper stop playing with my emotions!!"

"Well I was just trying to help!" he said

"What ever" I said


	7. I See,Feel, and Hear the Killing coming!

Chapter 7

JasparPOV

"I think your plan is working, Bella" I said "And it has not even been a day"

"I know" said Bella

"Maybe we should tell them soon about the plan or Emmett might kill Kaylin!" Jasper said "Just by his emotions I can feel that is coming soon, maybe tonight!" I added

"I hear he is planning to kill her tonight" Edward Said

"I see it coming and it is tonight!" Alice said scared

"Well I'm telling Rose about it and I'm telling her to keep an eye on Kaylin" Bella Said

"That a good Idea" Alice Said

3 Min Later 

Bella POV

"Rose don't tell Emmett yet, and don't hurt us ether" I said

"Why?" she said why putting Kaylin to bed, in her new crib"

"We set this whole thing up with Kaylin, Rose we put her on the steep and said someone else did and we did it to teach Emmett a lesson about what he did on Monday to Mr. Bor." I said "but now he is gonna Kill Kaylin tonight, Jasper feels it, Edward hears it, and Alice sees it!" I added "you better keep an eye on Kaylin"

"Okay and I well talk to Emmett too" Rose said "but your telling him about your plan though" she added "I like the plan… accept now Emmett wants to kill Kaylin" " were did you get Kaylin by the way?"

"We got her at the shelter and we have to keep her for a month, that's what we said" I told her

"O" she said


	8. Truth and End!

Chapter 8

Emmett POV

*** I heard Bella yelling for me and then I realized why she was yelling for me. So I went down stars ***

"What" I yelled to her

"Just come down, we have a surprise for you" She said

*** A surprise for me, I thought they wanted me so the could yell at me for what I was planning to do tonight, wow this is better*** I thought to myself as I walked down stairs

"Emmett we got to tell you something" Bella Said

"What?" I said

***Then I saw every one but Carlisle and Esme***

"What are we doing, are we playing a game?" I asked

"I told you we have something to tell you" Bella said again

"Okay" I said "What do you have to tell me"

"Well we did something to you and know you want to kill her" Edward said

"What, how did you find out?" I said

"Well you know of our powers we have" Alice Said

"O yah" I said stupidly

"Well, you know what you did to Mr. Bor on Monday, we decided to get you back so we got a baby and then you got jealously as we planed, but then you got to jealousy and then you were going to kill Kaylin" Jasper said

"And know were telling you so you won't kill her" Rose said "And I just found out today too about an hour ago"

"We still have Kaylin for a month so what are we gonna do?" Edward Said

Alice smiled

"What Alice" We all said together

"Just wait a sec." She said

"Hey I know what we can do" Renesmee said

"What?" we all said together again

"We could all take turns watching Kaylin" Renesmee said

"See I told you" Alice said

"O" they all said together again

3 Weeks and 4 Days Later

They were taking Kaylin Home and then

Bella Said "She is the best baby I had ever seen"

"What!" Renesmee said crying "I thought I was"

"What you are the Best human/vampire baby ever" Bella said "and Kaylin is the best Human Baby ever"

"Okay" Renesmee said

Later That Day 

They all said good bye to Kaylin and they all said they loved her and they visited her 2 time a month till she was 3 and then someone adopted her and they moved to Arizona They all wanted to Keep her epically Emmett ( After he found out the whole plan). And Emmett loved her like she was really his own kid.

**The End**


End file.
